What drives our Character to do Good?
by Azprod
Summary: Living his life, no one really cared about him. That is until he met Mr. Hall and found a story that is going to shape his future. What will drive his character to do good if he has the power to do so? Harry Potter comes to his own.


AN – Not my characters. Not even my world. I am combining two things that I love. JK Rowling owns the great and powerful Harry Potter world.

My spelling and grammar sucks but I wanted to tell this story. Please review. Thank you.

Chapter One – The Beginning

He was a simple six year old boy. Full of life with nothing to worry, if he did not grew up under the care of his 'loving' family, but that was not the case. They treated him like if he was the scum of the Earth, but even though his 'family' tried to stamp it out of him, he still had the curiosity in him. He is Harry Potter, the supposed deranged and dangerous child from Surrey.

Harry Potter, grew up in a non-loving home with his aunt and uncle. The reason, he could not understand, was how his 'family' said that his parents died in a car crash and they were in the illegal aspect of the drug dealing underworld. Harry only had the weird shape on his forehead to remind him of his life before. Before he went to live with his 'family,' he remembered a green light and had the face of his father.

Harry was recently introduced to the first grade and always seemed to have questions. Even though his teacher tried to answer them, he always seemed to come up with more questions than before. The teachers did not mind and actually thought that these questions make up for intelligent conversation with someone just so young.

One day, after waiting for his cousin (His Aunt Petunia told them to walk home together), he said in his classroom to have one more quick conversation before the week. He sat down in the front of the room and had the smile that could light up the room.

"So Harry, what kind of question do you have for me today," asked Mr. Hall.

Harry thought the world of Mr. Hall, his current teacher. Instead of just letting go after the first three questions like the others have, he actually came up with questions of his own and causes Harry to think about them as well. To Harry, it seemed that Mr. Hall was trying to make Harry understand the world around him.

"This might sound a little too weird Mr. Hall," said a mouse like Harry.

Mr. Hall gave a small sigh and thought to himself. After the four months of having him in his classroom, he tried to make Harry understand that questions no matter small it was, was always welcome in his classroom.

"Go ahead and ask, you know my take on any questions Harry."

Using Harry first name always causes the little boy to smile a little more. The teacher knew that he was overstepping his bound by not being professional around Harry, but doing so can help him in more ways than one. When first entering his small class room, Harry Potter, was an enigma himself. He looked like he was a very frighten boy who would not even talk or do anything in his class, but after just a few days with him, caused the whole world to shatter around him.

Harry Potter did not just stop at just one question but actually used his answers on any given problem to ask more question. It seemed that being asked a question made him understand that he could ask his own questions as well. Harry always did ace his test even though it seemed that he never carried his books with him. It was a question that was always on the back on Mr. Hall's mind.

"Have you ever known about any light that can hurt you?"

"Light, Harry?"

"Yes, sir. I had a dream last night sir and found that a weird green light came up to me. I thought that light cannot hurt me but I always wake up screaming."

"Light can be an abstract thing, Harry. If you watch movies, you would understand that the entertainment people think so. Scientist has recently been looking into things like that as well. In my opinion, I believe that light cannot harm you but you never know."

"Movies are something that I am not privilege enough to know about."

"Movies are great to do, Harry. It causes you to escape reality. It causes you to think about other ways your life can go to. I would recommend watching some movies and you will feel that you are in a fantasy land. I think that Sci-Fi/Fantasy would be great for you. It will answer any question your mind can do and tell you what can be done. Two different movies that I would recommend to you are: J.R.R Tolkein's Lord of the Rings and George Lucas' Star Wars."

"Star Wars?"

"My god, you weren't kidding. Star Wars is huge movie when it comes to Sci-Fi/Fantasy. It's about an adult that controls a balance called The Force. He uses it to help a group called The Rebel Alliance to say from the corrupted Empire. He fought what is known as Darth Vader and the Emperor to save the Galactic Empire from their way. "

"What is the Force, Mr. Hall?"

"The Force? The force cannot be explained. The force is within everything and anything. Once the force is control by a user, which is either known as a Sith (bad guy) or a Jedi (good guy). They can do moves like control the items around themselves, force people to do things that are not intended, causes people to forget things, stuff like that?"

"The force sound interesting. What else is there?"

"Let me see, the Jedi is the keeper of the piece. By the time the movie roll around, only two were Jedi. Both died but not before they train Luke Skywalker. It turns out that there are two Sith, a master and an apprentice, Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. Palpatine, who is known as the master controls the dark side of the force. He can use Force Lightning which causes people to feel like they are being hit by lightning, for example. Luke can cause other to follow things even though they don't want to."

"It sound like the two are bad, but I thought the Jedi were good."

"There is a saying, there is no good or bad, there is only intent. Luke only does it to people when he has his friend to save. The Emperor does it to cause hurt. The reason why I say things is that Harry, you got to know, there is some time that you have to do things and you got to figure out what is right and what is easy."

"And can you explain the force more. I am a little confused."

"Mind you, it is a little confusing for me as well. What I know about it, is that the Force is everything and anything. It is within you. It is within me. In order to find out if someone has the Force, they have to measure if they have any midi-chlorian. The only way that they can tell is someone who is sensitive to the force. The Living Force, thought to be in most living beings, is what "makes you sensitive to other living things, makes you intuitive, and allows you to read other people's minds. "

"Read minds?"

"Yeah, it sounds cool but a lot of people would be teed-off if people know you can read minds."

A quick chuckle came from Mr. Hall and Harry giggled himself.

"Manifestations of the Force, which are mentally-based abilities and tapped through the practitioner's willpower, include telepathy, psychoinesis, prescience, enhanced physical and metaphysical perception as well as the abilities to bend the will of the weak minded and improve one's own physical ability. The Force can also be used to allow an adept's body to be guided by the Force itself: such action enable the hero of the story, Luke Skywalker to launch a weapon into an extremely difficult target on a battle station. Force-users are also capable of attacks through the Force by producing "Force lightning" from their hands, which inflicts terrible pain on its victims and can be lethal. Because of the philosophical beliefs of the Jedi, they rarely use this ability, so much that it's virtually exclusive to the Sith and other powerful dark Force-users."

"But you think people that are good can use any of the two side?"

"Yes, I believe so, but one last power I always love is t really feels the Force. It something is about to happened or is happening somewhere, a Force User can feel it. They would say a disturbance or can feel other Force Users as well."

"Mr. Hall, you said that the force is in everything and anything? Well, if that is true, do you think I have the force within me?"

"Harry, movies are …"

A knock on the door was heard as Harry and Mr. Hall turned their attention towards the new occupant. Dudley Dursley, a seven year old boy that could look like a small hummer if need be, came wandering right in. He look straight at the teacher with a small little respect (Dudley has to look innocent in front of people so he couldn't get caught) before looking down on his small cousin.

"Harry, time to go."

Harry nodded and picked up his school bags before waving towards his teacher. As he walked out of the school with his cousin, his mind went back to the conversation about the lights. He always seemed to have weird questions in him, even though Mr. Hall said they were not weird. A few weeks ago, he even asked him about floating items and people dress in cloaks. He shook his head and smile and he and his cousin came over the bridge into Privet Drive.

As Harry entered the street with his cousin, he noticed a few kids playing in the playground already. Harry knew that he had to go straight home to cook dinner or else he would be in trouble again. It seemed that Dudley knew about this as well, when Dudley flung his book bag onto Harry's head and knocking him into the ground.

Harry, while on the floor, looked up and saw that his cousin rushing towards home. As he tried to get up, he noticed something was off. He looked around to see if anybody was around and found nothing. Harry was starting to feel something in his head that is making him feel queasy. He doubled up and was back on his knees and hand. As he looked down, he notice drops of his own blood coming down his face.

After a few moments, Harry shook his head and wiped his nose of the blood that had stop. He asked the Powers That Be, on why his cousin can hit him like that and just run away. He knew deep inside, that was not how cousin should be fighting with. He had heard stories that cousin play fight and never caused one another to bleed.

Harry sighed and continued his trek down Privet Drive. Once he reached the door, he drew a big breath and braced himself for another 'loving' time with his family. Before he even had the time to place his hand on the doorknob, the door flung open and he saw his uncle standing there. His uncle grabbed Harry by his shirt collar and pulled him into the door.

"You are late," said Vernon looking down on Harry.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon. I kind of tripped back there and had to stop for a bit."

Dudley turned his head from the television set and watch, what he thought, equally interesting event that was about to enfold.

"How come Dudley was home way before you, if you only tripped?"

Harry knew that Dudley was only home for a mere 10 second before but he couldn't really say that to his uncle. He just cast his head down and was looking intently on the floor.

"Well, freak, answer me!"

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon."

Vernon raised his arm as Harry braced himself for another hit. After a few second with the hit never coming, Harry looked up and noticed his Uncle breathing heavily. Vernon grasped his own chest with his eyes widen, but shook his head as the pain ceases. Vernon looked down on Harry with utter hatred.

"YOU FREAK!"

Harry looked around and didn't understand. Why was his uncle screaming like that?

Vernon raised his arm once again and threw his fist towards Harry but was stopped by an invisible barrier. A cracked was heard as Harry looked on. His uncle grabbed his wrist and held it while looking at Harry.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! HOW DARE YOU … YOU … YOUR FREAKINESS ON ME!!!"

Harry looked at his uncle and didn't like what he was seeing. Dudley got up and saw what happened to his father and stormed towards Harry.

"YOU HURT MY DAD, YOU IDIOT!"

Dudley came rushing towards his cousin and hit him over the head with a forearm knocking Harry towards the ground. As Harry dropped to the floor, Dudley kept stomping on the boy as Vernon collected his belt from his waist. Vernon walked towards the boy with a fierce look and determination on his face. He lifted his belt high in the sky and came rushing down onto the body.

Harry's rib was getting the blunt of the force as Dudley kept on kicking him there. Vernon favorite spot was the back as the welts of the belt came crashing back. Harry continued to scream in pain as each welts were left on his back. After what felt like a lifetime, Harry passed out to pain that no kid or adult should feel.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry later woke up in his small room under the cupboard under the stairs. He looked out of the door and found that the sun had come down and the moon was already high in the air. He continued to look and found the time; it was half past one in the morning. He heard his stomach growled and tried to open the door, but could not as the lock on the door kept him in.

He sat back onto his bed and thought to himself. He knew that there were power in numbers and that being small and weak is nothing to be done with. Harry's eye grew into determination and found that this is not a good feeling for him. Being the small guy that is always in danger will not be something that he will want to live his life in anymore. For a few more minutes, he came up with a simple plan. After thirty minutes of thinking, he came up with something:

Need to get strength and get bigger.

Need to form friendship around people.

Understand the Force.

Help the people that is much smaller than me or people that are weaker than me.

He nodded and thought that the list was great. He felt that without people knowing about what he will be doing, by just doing it at night, he can finished at least the strength and the Force by the end of the second year. He smiled but then the growl of the stomach causes him to think about food. As he try to get off the bed, the pain was so hard, that he couldn't do anything.

The thought of the food causes him to try to do something but couldn't do anything to not cause noise for his aunt and uncle. After a moment, he placed his hand over the doorknob and closed his eyes for a moment. Trying to understand what his teacher said:

"The Force is everything and anything around us."

Harry gathered his senses and felt some tingling in his arm before a quick burst shot of his hand and into the door. He heard a click and something fell. He looked out and noticed that the lock was taken off and that the door was ready to open. He smiled and thought to himself:

"Maybe the Force can be controlled?"


End file.
